Organization XIII Goes Camping
by DCB0428
Summary: Xemnas makes an announcement. Castle Oblivion is going camping. It ends up one trip through heck.
1. Scratches

I do not own any of Kingdom Hearts characters, Square Enix and Buena Vista Games do, nor do I own Happpy Bunny.

It was a cold summer morning at Castle Oblivion. Yawning as he put up his hair in his private bathroom on the ninth floor, Demyx noticed a strange scratch on his upper arm. It looked fresh, like he had cut himself getting out of bed, but showed no signs that it had been bleeding.  
He stared at the reflection of the scar as he finished styling his hair. "Hmph..." he mumbled under his breath as he put on a black T-Shirt and slid on jeans over his shorts. He started to open a portal, but it strangly failed. "First the cut, now this," he thought angrily, walking towards the elevator. The elevator doors opened slowly. Luxord and Larxene stood in the elevator.

"Mornin'..." they both said, examining scars on their arms.

Luxord was in the Organization XIII robe, where as Larxene was in a Happy Bunny shirt and cargo pants.

"You guys got the same cuts?" Demyx asked, stepping into the elevator.

"Yep," said Luxord.

"Can't open portals, either" added Larxene. "That's the only reason we're riding in this piece of crap".

The slow moving elevator dropped down a floor. The doors opened to reveal an angry looking Axel. He quickly stepped into the elevator wearing a black tank top and silk pajama pants (decorated with flames, of course), muttering something about portals. His red hair a mess,  
he gave a slight nod to the three members already in the elevator, not to greet them, but more to aknowledge them being there. He silently walked to the back corner of the large elevator and leaned against it. A few floors down, Zexion entered the crowded elevator.

"That idiot," Zexion said coldly, shaking his head as the doors closed.

"In case you're wondering," he continued as three curious faces looked up. (Axel, of course, stayed in his little corner of anger) "The so called "mysterious" scratches were caused by Vexen,"

"What?" Luxord said blankly, apparently clueless.

"Vexen intruded into everybody's rooms last night, and implanted nanochips into everyone's skin, thus leaving them innable to create portals." Out of the corner of his eye, Zexion saw the obviously angry Axel glance up, then quickly look down. "This action, was a direct order from the Leader. The reason for this order, however is still unkown to me," He paused. "As far as I know," Zexion continued. "The Leader is planning something that involves use of the Gummi Ship,"

"So how the hell do you know all of this?!" Axel interupted looking up, growing rage in his voice.

"As soon as Vexen entered my floor, I could smell him. This woke me up, which forced him to explain what he was doing. He left without implanting a chip in my skin, but managed to prevent me from creating portals anyway. I do not have a logical explanation on how he did this"  
looking around the silent area, he went on "As I was saying, the Leader plans to use the Gummi Ship for this... Operation, or whatever he's got going. Vexen claimed he didn't know the Leader's plan himself, but just did as he was told. But anyway, Siax was working on the ship secretly last night. He too, also said that the Leader had ordered him to do this, and that he didn't know wha-"

Zexion was interupted by the sound of the elevator as it's doors opened. Xaldin greeted them before anyone could exit the elevator.

"Good, the rest of you," he said roughly. "Xemnas has ordered me to send you to the meeting room. Now,"

"What about breakfast?" asked Demyx, not hungry, but trying to avoid another long and dull meeting.

"Now!" ordered Xaldin, scowling at Demyx.

The small group of people slowly exited the elevator. Demyx tried to make a break for the kitchen, but Xaldin quickly caught up to him and dragged him roughly to the meeting room by the back of his neck.

Luxord looked away to hide his face from Xaldin. Axel, apparently amused, suddenly remembered he was angry, and looked hardly at the floor before he said anything.

"Nice try," mouthed Larxene, trying to keep from laughing.

Xaldin, seeing this movement, twisted his head towards Larxene and glared. She gave back a smart-alecky smile. Xaldin, seeming amazingly angrier than Axel, grabbed for her neck. Larxene moved quickly away as it occured to her that she couldn't summon her weaponsbecause of the chip implanted in her arm. Knowing that her physical strength wasn't quite as strong as Xaldin's, she cowered behind Axel. The group reached the doorway of the meeting room, where Demyx tried to worm away from Xaldin's grip. Failing, Demyx whispered some VERY unkind words about Xaldin, which luckily, nobody heard.


	2. The Meeting

The meeting hall was a dull place. High, white walls, twelve chairs, and a stage where the speaker spoke. Xemnas looked hardly at Demyx, Larxene, and Axel.

"I see some people got to a slow start," scolded Xemnas, snapping his fingers, garbing the three members in the black robes. Xemnas was all about being formal, especially at meetings. He threw a glance at Xigbar, who was half asleep with coffee in his hand.

"Mmmph?" he grunted, seeing Xemnas's cold stare. "Oh yeah. Number one, Xemnas, has called this meeting to order!" announced Xigbar without enthusiasm. He yawned.

Slightly angry with his mediocre introduction, Xemnas began.

"Before I begin, many of you are curious of the scars," Xemnas began loudly, his voice echoing in the large room. Zexion's eyes focused on Vexen, who was looking around guiltily. "I gave Vexen a direct order," number one contiued "He implanted small computer chips in each of your arms. These chips will prevent you from creating portals, summoning your weapons, and using magic. Understood?!"

The room echoed with reluctant "Yes sirs,".

"The reason for this order," Xemnas continued in his "loud voice", which he used for meetings and speeches "Is that the Castle Oblivion residents are going camping,"

The meeting hall filled with swear words, sighs, and one "Yes!.

Unpleased with this reaction, Xemnas went on with a frown "It will be a three day trip!" he shouted over the angry voices. "Not including the one day Gummi Ship ride there and back!"

"Either you go camping or you stay in the Detention Cell for twenty one days!!!" Xemnas bellowed over the voices.

Everyone silenced. The Detention Cell was a tiny, stuffy room in the basement of Castle Oblivion. You were only given water and bread once everyday and had nothing at all to do. Xemnas had made it impossible to warp out of.

"Good," Xemnas said slyly, seeing his results improve out of fear "The rules of this trip: no electronics, no snack food, no weapons, only clothes, water, and a flashlight. OK, I know a flashlight is an electronic," he said smiling, acting he made a funny joke, "but it is an exception," Xemnas paused. We will leave at noon. So go eat, and gather together your items," he paused. He gave Xigbar another cold stare.

"Ahem," Xigbar began, seeing Xemnas freezing eyes "Number one, Xemnas has called this meeting to end!"

The thirteen people piled, out all talking.

"Damn! I didn't think he'd break out the Detention Cell!" Demyx said to Axel, who was angry once more.

"Camping," breathed Axel loathingly.

Camping seemed to be the word on everyones' minds as they packed there things.

Demyx stuffed three black robes into his backpack, muttering to himself about the camping trip. Who was he going to share a tent with? He hoped it wasn't Xaldin, reflecting on the morning's event. Rubbing his still sore neck, Demyx heard the "ding" of the elevator. Luxord stepped in.

"Yo! Demyx! You here?!" Luxord called. Demyx stepped out of his bedroom and into the front room which was sort of like a living room.

Number ten stood standing there idly.

"Yeah. Hold on..." Demyx replied. He stepped out and looked at Luxord. "What?" he asked.

"The bulletein board. It shows who's sharing tents," Luxord said quickly. "C'mon, I haven't seen it yet!"

The two stepped into the elevator and finally got to the ground floor. Right outside was the bulletein board.

"Tent one," Demyx read aloud. "Xemnas,"

"Figures," scoffed Luxord.

"Tent two," continued Demyx "Xigbar, Marluxia, Vexen, Luxord,"

"Crap!!!" exclaimed Luxord "Vexen???"

"Tent three," Demyx read on "Roxas, Axel, Lexeas, Xaldin,"

"Poor Axel," Luxord said sadly. "Xaldin's a pain in the a-"

"Tent four," Demyx finished, "Demyx, Zexion, Larxene, Saix,"

"Lucky you, didn't get Vexen," Luxord said loathingly. "Hmph. Well I'm ready to go. You?"

"I guess so. I'm still not hungry," Demyx answered sadly, bracing himself for the long ride ahead.

The two made there way towards the rarely used Gummi Garage. 


	3. Lifting Off

The Organization XIII Gummi Ship was like a big, ugly white bus. It had thirteen seats with little leg room. The Castle Oblivion Gummi Garage was unusally bustling with activity when Demyx and Luxord walked in. Siax looking under the hood of the vessel, Xemnas with a clipboard, checking things off, random people walking and talking. Lexeas approached them with a big grin.

"Wow, I just can't wait to go camping!" he said happily.

Demyx and Luxord answered with a "Get away from me, freak" glare.

At this Lexeas cowered away. It wasn't that everyone disliked Lexeas, he was good friends with Xaldin, Vexen, and Xemnas, but pretty much enemies with everyone else. He walked away and tried to start a conversation with Siax, who yelled at him. Saix and Lexeas really didn't get along. Demyx noticed the large group of members staring at a widescreen TV.

"When'd we get a TV in here?!" Dexmyx asked himself loudly.

"It's always been here," Siax said smartly, walking up to the duo. "Nobody comes in here except me and Xemnas, though," he glanced at the TV.

"How's the bus look?" Luxord asked, his attention also focusing on the TV.

"Uh...," Siax said, his stare not taken away from the television.

Larxene walked up to Siax and kicked him in the shin, knocking him out of his trance.

"Perv!" she scolded.

Demyx looked up to see the movie playing on the screen was a... well, um... one people under 21 shouldn't be watching.

"Which one of you pervs started Siax's tapes?!" Larxene hollered at the group of members. (Siax used this moment to step steathily away from Larxene) Everyone pointed at Xigbar, who was stopping the video.

"What?!" Xigbar answered. "I didn't know it was a-"

"Yes he did!" Roxas pointed out loudly.

"Get back here you little- You shouldn't even be watching stuff like that!" Xigbar snarled as Roxas ran away onto the bus.

"Geez, what kind of person watches crap like that?" Larxene asked Demyx.

"Xigbar," coughed Luxord under his breathe. (Luckily, Larxene didn't hear)

"How did you know those were Siax's tapes?" Demyx asked, wondering where the seventh had crept off to.

"I have ways," Larxene replied, her eyes darting away. "No let's drop the matter, and never bring it up again,"

"Agreed," Demyx replied.

"What's agreed?" Zexion asked, appearing in the doorway behind them, holding a black backpack in his hand.

"You don't wan't to know," Demyx and Larxene chorused seriously.

Zexion gave a thin smile. "Ah,".

As the four left, Luxord secretly whispered what was agreed into Zexion's ear. Zexion gave a humeorous snort, making Larxene turn her head back at them and give Zexion an odd stare. Luxord tried to hide his silent laugh.

"Seriously?" Zexion whispered as soon as Larxene's head turned back.

"Yeah. But nobody knows where he went," Luxord whispered back, still trying to keep from laughing out loud.

Larxene threw another curious glance back at the two men.

The group entered the white bus.

"Damn, when was the last time we rode in here?" Demyx asked.

"I think it was when we were still learning to create portals," answered Larxene.

Xemnas's voice came on over the intercom "Attetion residents of the Castle Oblivion househod! Please enter the bus, and seat yourself in the designated seats,"

Everyone sat down in the seats corresponding to their numbers. Demyx sighed as he pressed his face against the cold glass window as the bus shakily lifted off the ground and started moving forward.

-  
Thanks for reading! Four is on it's way. Let's just say they'll have some trouble with two talking chipmunks.

Well, whatever. See ya around!

DCB0428 


	4. Boredom With A Bang!

After about three hours of traveling through space, almost everyone was restless. Larxene was apparently finding kicking Marluxia's seat repeatidly entertaining. 

"Damn it, Larxene! Stop it!" Marluxia hissed for the ninth time. She kicked the seat again. He sighed, grumbling to himself as he looked out the window.

Meanwhile, Axel, not so angry anymore, wondered why the seat in front of him was vacant. (He wasn't there to see, er, that, lucky for Saix). He tilted his up towards the plain white ceiling and started thinking about why he was on the bus.

"This sucks," he thought, a frown crossing his face, his thoughts drifting away from the Seventh. "Hey, Demyx," he said without any emotion, still stairing at the ceiling.

"Mmm?" answered a dozing Demyx.

"What happened to Saix?" Axel asked.

"I'm sure our blue-haired friend is hiding in the bathroom," Demyx said sleepily, his eyes still closed.

Meanwhile, in the back of the bus: "For God's sake Saix! Get out of the bathroom! I need to go!" screamed Xaldin, pounding heavily the door.

"Why?" Axel asked, turning his attention from the ceiling to the ninth.

"Xigbar started one of his tapes. Now leave me alone," Demyx answered, shutting his eyes tighter..

"What do you mean?" Axel questioned further.

"Go talk to Luxord. Make sure Larxene dosen't hear," Demyx answered, trying to sleep again.

While Luxord explained to Axel the incedent in the garage, Xemnas was having a little trouble driving. Xigbar walked through the pilot's door, a lit ciggerette in his mouth.

"Xigbar! You know you're not supposed to smoke! Remember our talk about secon hand smoking?" Xemnas scolded.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," said the second, dropping the ciggerrete on the floor and stepping on it.

Xemnas shot a glare at Xigbar. "Your going to have to clean that up. But it matters not now. Yes, the reason I called you in here. You see I keep getting these weird transmitions. Listen,"

Through the radio, Xigbar could hear high pitch chattering.

"God, how can you deal with it?" Xigbar said with hatred for the tiny voices on the otherside of the radio.

In the ninth seat, a pretending to be asleep Demyx's ears perked up. "Dang, what is that voice?" he thought. "Launching weapon in three... two... What's that supposed to mean? Who's talking?"

With a deafining explosion, A gummi missle smashed into the rear of the Organization Thirteen bus, The ship went plummeting downward. Screams and shouts filled the air as the aircraft fell out of the sky to the planet below which was... Disney Castle.

"No! God, no!" cried Demyx. "The backround music here is horrible!!! Nooooooooooooo!"

Everyone silenced and looked at Demyx. (Saix even peeked out of the bathroom)

"Oh, uh, yeah" Demyx muttered shyly "Only people with freakishly good hearing, like me, can hear backround music,"

"Oh..." chourused everyone.

Then they went back to screaming. (and Saix went back to the bathroom)

Alright! I'll be working on a ton of chapters because I'm on break. So just keep reading and reviewing. If you see any mistakes, just say and I can change it.

Thank you everyone who reads this,

DCB0428


	5. Disney Castle Courtyard

Luxord awoke, his head throbbing with pain. He was laying on his back on a soft green grass, and he thought he could hear the "Mickey Mouse March" feintly. He squeezed his forehead.  
"What the hell just happened?" he thought to himself, sitting up. Around him, pieces of the bus, plants and hedges, and a couple of Organization XIII members scattered around.

"Uxor!'" exclaimed a voice. Zexion walked up behind him, a small stream of blood dripping from his lower lip. "Your ahake"  
(Luxord!)

"Zexion?" said Luxord shakily "Why are you talking like that?"

"I hink I ood u y aw en e rased," Zexion replied, wiping the blood off his face with his sleeve. "An y oung i oo um o o"  
(I think I screwed up my jaw when we crashed)(And my tounge is too numb to move)

"I didn't understand that last thing," Luxord said, confused.

"Ih o a ihoren" Zexion said quickly.  
(It's not that importent)

"Huh?" Luxord dumbly asked.

"Orhi aout ih!" Zexion shouted.  
(Forget about it!)

"Can you run that by me again?" Luxord pleaded.

"Aaaaar!!! O ih! Or ooing a o urose!" accused Zexion, amother stream of blood coming down his lip.  
(Aaaaarg!!! Stop it! You're doing that on purpose!)

Luxord cuffed his hand behind his ear.

"Ih ihise oo," Zexion said coldly, walking away.  
(I despise you)

Luxord walked up to one of the bodies sprawled around the courtyard of Disney Castle. He kneeled down next to Demyx's body.

"Yo, Demyx. Wake up," Demyx's eyes fluttered open.

"What's the hizzy-bo-fizzy, bro?" Demyx asked.

"What?" Luxord looked at the Ninth who was now sitting up.

"I mean where's the wizard!?" Demyx said angrily, his eyes narrowing.

"Demyx?" Luxord asked, cautiously stepping away.

"The wizard of Oz!" Demyx cried, standing up and throwing his hands in the air "I need to save my sitar from the flying monkies"

"Damn, I wish I could get this on video!" Luxord breathed to hismself.

"He landed on his head, didn't he?" asked Xigbar walking up, twirling a small revolver on his left pointer finger.

"Think so..." Luxord answered, watching Demyx parade around the courtyard singing the Pokemon theme song. "Either that, or he's been doing a lot of drinking"

"Uh ong ih Eheex?" asked Zexion, joining Luxord and Xigbar "An ere ih Ih-har et a un"  
(What's wrong wih Demyx?" (And where did Xigbar get a gun?)

"Smuggled it. Can't leave home without one," he said, putting the gun in his pocket and putting a cigerette in his mouth.

"Ih-har! Ehon an okih!?" Zexion scolded.  
(Xigbar! Second hand smoking!?)

"Yeah, yeah," Xigbar dropped the cigerette and stepped on it.

"How are we going to snap Demyx out of this?" Luxord asked a slightly angry Xigbar.

"Hmmmm... I could tranquilize him," Xigbar suggested. "That's all I got now" He looked at Luxord pleadingly.

Luxord started to shake his head, but then the Pokemon theme song rose to a shrill scream. "Go ahead," Luxord ordered, covering his ears.

Xigbar smiled despite the fact thatt his ears were bleeding. He pulled out a pistol and launched a single silent shot towards Demyx. Demyx fell flat on his face.

"Ooh oh," complimented Zexion.  
(Good shot)

"Forty years of practice," Xigbar said proudly, dropping the gun in his pocket.

"How many guns do you carry around?" Luxord asked just as Xigbar started to walk away.

"Um... Never more than ten! Seriously!" Xigbar replied, blushing.

"Uh-hu" Zexion said sarcasticly.  
(Uh-huh)

"Yeah, uh, bye," muttered Xigbar as he walked away quickly and disappeared behind a hedge. Suddenly, his voice echoed out. "What the (bleeeeep)!?" 


	6. Chip N' Dale Dead?

"Exhen!" exclaimed Zexion as he rounded the shrub. The sat Vexen, his arms tied down to his sides by a thick rope, and duck tape over his mouth. Luxord caught up to Xigbar and Zexion.  
(Vexen!) 

"The hell!?" Luxord spat in shock.

Xigbar ripped off the duck tape. Vexen let out a sharp cry of pain. "God damn! I've wanted to do that to him ever since I met him," Xigbar said, a wide smile on his face.

"(bleep) you," Vexen fumed, glaring at Xigbar and wiggling uncomfortably, his arms still tied.

"Hey, hey," said Xigbar, throwing Vexen a sideways look "No need to get personal,". He reluctantly untied the rope.

"Oo ih ih?" asked Zexion, glancing around the courtyard.  
(Who did this?)

Vexen blushed and looked down.

"Oo?" Zexion inquired.  
(Who?)

"Ch-chipmunks. Two talking chipmunks. Alright!?" Vexen said.

"You got beat up by chipmunks?" Luxord asked with a smirk.

Vexen shook his head sheepishly.

"Pitiful," scoffed Luxord.

"Hands in the air, (bleep)" cried a tiny voice from behind them.

"What's with all the "bleep"s lately? It's getting on my nerves," said Luxord.

Two chipmunks, both holding tiny weapons that were meant to be fired off a gummi ship stood behind. One had a black nose, while the other had a red one. Suddenly, a deafing blast filled the air. The red nosed chipmunk lay dead in a pool of blood. Xigbar stood there a smoking revolver in his hand.

"(Bleep)(bleep)! You (bleep) killed Dale! I'm going to kill you, you (bleep)(bleep)!!!" screamed the black nosed chipmunk.

"Dude! You just killed Dale!" exclaimed Luxord.

"O ahe?" Zexion asked.  
(Whose Dale?)

"Him!" screamed the blacknosed chipmunk, pointing at the dead body of his brother. Another boom echoed through the courtyard, and Chip was dead too. Xigbar laughed.

"Xigbar! You just shot Dale and Chip! How are you going to sleep knowing you murderded some of the greatest cartoon characters?!" Luxord asked angrily.

"Practice..." Xigbar said quietly.

"Oo ihd oher heol?" Zexion questioned in surprise.  
(You killed other people?)

"Well... yeah. Mainly moogles, but, anyone going to Queen Minnie's funeral?" Xigbar said, scrathing his neck with the gun.

"That's enough," interupted Luxord "You don't need to go in depth,"

"You'll learn..." crooned Xigbar. "Anyway," he contiued. "Let's go look for survivors. Nobody wake up Demyx, just in case he hasn't recovered,"

Sorry, but I sort of needed a filler chapter. The next one is really, really long so it'll make up for this one. Keep reading and reviewing!!!

Finally on Christmas Break,

DCB0428


	7. Back Of The Bus

The search hadn't paid off. It was around six a clock, and the summer sky started to dim above the searchers. Xigbar hunched over some sticks he had found and was trying to set fire to them with his liter. Finally, one of the logs lit.

Luxord approached him. "All the doors to the castle are locked," he said.

"We could always break the door down or smash a window," suggested Xigbar, trying to keep the fire going with a leaf. He frowned at Luxord's uncertain look.  
"Fine, you little do-good. If you keep this damn fire going, I'll go find someway else in," said, throwing the leaf on the fire and standing up.  
He walked around the courtyard in the dimming light, and after about forty five miutes of searching, he found it. Air vents. "Luxord- Screw the fire, Zexion, Vexen, lookie here!"  
yelled Xigbar. He pulled off the cover. "One person goes through here," said Xigbar as his co-workers gathered around him. They played rock, paper scissors. Zexion lost.

"Here," said Xigbar, holding out a gun for him "It's a basic handgun,"

"Ih o oo uhs," said Zexion blankly.  
(I don't use guns)

"Take it anyway: it's the only weapon you got, and I figured since your going to be sneaking through vents and crap, you could act like Snake,"

Zexion accepted the gun and then was on his way through the tight air shafts.

"Ahm ih," growled Zexion after he was quite a ways into the vents.  
(Damn it)

"Doing great," echoed Xigbar's voice through the shafts (he was in the courtyard still) "Judging by the building, take the next left and you should be somewhere in the royal hall or whatever,"

"Oh ouh oo oo ih, oo oher uhee ohhi," grumbled Zexion to himself, almost being suffocated by the tight vents.  
(How about you do it you- um, Zexion, I'm not repeating that)  
(Zexion: Ih? Ihn I ourh har heeih hanhaed, er har o ehers)  
(Why? Since my words are being translated, there are no censors)  
(But this is a T rated story! If I repeated that it would be M rated)  
(Zexion: O)  
(So)  
(So? It appeals to more people if it's T rated)  
(Ih. Aheher)  
(Fine. Whatever.)

Finally, Zexion came to a bend. Following Xigbar's advice, he took a left turn and was brought to the royal hall. It was empty except for... A suprise met him. The whole back end of the Organization XIII Bus had smashed through the roof. Then it hit him. Saix could still be in the bathroom! He walked slowly up to it and stepped into it and saw the door to the bathroom was still closed. He glanced into the five back seats that were in the back end. All empty... Except a deck of playing cards in the seat marked with a ten. He put the deck in his pocket. He resumed his walk to the bathroom. He gripped the door knob and opened it slowly. He glanced inside. Saix was there,  
laying on the floor, a stream of blood coming from his nose and mouth. The mirror was broken, and pieces of it were scattered around the floor. He leaned over Siax's inanimate body to find he was alive.  
"Iha!" he said, giving the body a kick "Ah hu!"  
(Saix!) (Wake up!)

"Mmmmm..." his eyes opened "What happened?"

"Oo ee oheh, Ihm oh eary er" admitted Zexion.  
(To be honest, I'm not really sure)

Saix pushed himself up. "All I remember is getting blown up, and I'm sure as hell it wasn't the engine. I fixed it up myself," he said, wiping the blood off of his face.

"Eh, aheeay, ee eeh oo ohe e oor or ee ohers," said Zexion.  
(Well, anyway, we need to open the door for the others)

"How'd you get in here then?" Saix asked.

"Arh ahfs," Zexion replied.  
(Air shafts)

"Ooo-K then," murmered Saix, wondering why they had not simply broke down a door or window.

The two followed the winding corridors of Disney Castle until they came to a large door. Zexion unbolted the door and pushed it open.

"Hey!" Luxord greeted them "You found Saix,"

"Yeah, he was in the back of the ship," answered Zexion "Hey, wait! I'm talking right again!"

"Back of the ship?" asked Luxord.

"Yeah, the last seven seats crashed throughth Lucky Saix wasn't there. Would of been killed for sure," Zexion.

"Well, we got shelter for tonight," said Xigbar, appearing beside Luxord "Come on, someone grab Demyx's body and let's see if they've got a TV someplace..."

-  
END OF CHAPTER

I'm really sorry for the wait everyone! Oh yeah, message me if you think you've figured out what Zexion said about Xigbar and I'll tell you if your right or not. Anyway,  
for now, so long.

DCB0428 


	8. Camping in the Castle

It was early the next morning when Demyx awoke. Although his brain was still a little screwed up, and his body numb from the tranq, he lumbered around Castle Oblivion.

"Wait!" He thought, his vision still a bit blurred "When did Xemnas put this new tile in?" He attempted to open up a portal. Nothing. He suddenly remembered the camping trip. Why hadn't they left the castle yet, and why-- He heard a familiar tune blow in with the wind.

"M-I-C... K-E-Y... M-O-U-S-E..."

"GAH! Not that backround music!!" Demyx shouted, and it was in that moment he remembered the meeting, the trip, being shot down, and for some unknown reason, the Pokemon theme song... He also realized he was at Disney Castle. He wandered around a bit, glancing about for any of the other members, hoping he hadn't fallen here alone with only the headache-inducing backround song for company, until finally, he stumbled upon the kitchen.

A few members of Organization XIII were sitting around a a brown coffee table, Xigbar was making coffee, and Luxord was watching a tiny television on the counter by the coffee maker.

"I'm telling you," said Luxord frowning "The only channels they got on this thing is Disney and Toon Disney, and I'm particularly fond of Zack and Cody, and I mean, they're showing them on both Disney and Toon Disney, but they aren't even cartoons," he ranted.

Xigbar replied with a "Mhm" while taking a sip of coffee out of a mug with Mickey Mouse ears, while Luxord continued to complain about Disney.

Vexen glanced up at Demyx from the coffee table. "Mornin'..." he murmered, looking back down at a book titled, "The History and Influence of Mickey Mouse", as everyone else followed suit by greeting Demyx with mutters.

Demyx gave a nod and went to face Xigbar. He looked quite worn out, due to his heavily blood shot eye.

"Before you ask," Xigbar said irritably before Demyx opened his mouth "Xemnas had Vexen over here (He shot an extremely angry glance towards Vexen) block our magic, dragged us on some idiotic camping trip, and we we're shot down because our wonderful dumbass of a leader flew into Disney Castle airspace. From there, we found Vexen, Zexion, Luxord, Saix and you, obviously, scattered about by the explosion. We're pretty sure we've heard walking on the roof, so I believe someone may have landed up there. Without our power that Vexen here (He shot another glance at Vexen) took away, we can't land like we could before without breaking our legs, as you probavly know, so now whoevers stuck up there is stuck," he finished. He took another sip of coffee.

Demyx sat down as there was nothing more to be asked, and it seemed Organization XIII had not yet thought of a plan to escape. Besides, they hadn't even found all the members...

Meanwhile, not far from the kitchen, under the earth, sat the Gummi Garage, along with it, Xemans, Roxas, Larxene, Xaldin, and Axel.

To Axel it was funny to watch Xemnas fail to construct a working Gummi Ship, despite the situation at hand. They were still missing a handful of members.  
Larxene was sitting above him on the ceiling rafters, watching Xemnas mess with editor, and shouting out commands.

"You know it needs a cockpit, right?" she asked.

"No, it doesn't. The bus didn't have a cockpit," Xemnas replied stubornly. He wasn't about to be told he was wrong by a member! HE WAS THE LEADER!

"That's because Saix built around it," Larxene defended herself, not about to be told off by someone who knew absolutely nothing about the matter.

"She's right, you know ("Thank you," said Larxene from the ceiling rafters,") grumbled Xaldin "And I see you're trying to change the color of the ship to pink and cyan. I thought you were all about black and white..?"

"THE CURSOR JUST CROSSED OVER THAT, OK!? AND MY FINGER SLIPPED ON THE X BUTTON!" Xemnas burst out, quickly changing the colors to black and white.

"OK, I might accept that," said Xaldin "But even so, it still needs a cockpit, and the body isn't long enough,"

"IT. DOES. NOT. NEED. A. COCKPIT!" snapped Xemnas in a manner he often spoke in when angry when getting angry, almost breaking the PS2 controller in his hands.

"If that's true, test it," Larxene said softly, a somewhat wicked smile on her face.

Xemnas pressed the button, and almost instantly, a Gummi Ship started to materialize in front of the dock. As soon as it finished appearing, it fell into the pit.

"Mhmmmm," breathed Larxene under her breath.

Xaldin gave something between a cough and a laugh.

Roxas looked into the bottomless pit.

Axel glanced at a reddening Xemnas.

Meanwhile, in the castle, Demyx heard something that sounded something like a shout from Xemnas.

"You hear that?" he asked, straining to hear it again.

"I think I may have..." muttered Zexion, also trying to hear "I think it said "co"  
(Yo Zexion. You're not censored anymore. Watch what you're saying.  
(Zexion: Whatever...)

"Sort of...." agreed Demyx. "Sounded more to me like "cockpit"

Xigbar choked on his coffee. "The Gummi Garage," he gargled, spitting out coffee.

"Hey, yeah!" exclaimed Luxord.

The group made their way to the Gummi Garage.

-  
Hoho, bet you thought I stopped updating, eh? WELL TOO BAD!  
Keep reading, lots more updates to come.  
Also, I do appreciate spelling and grammar problems to be pointed out, so don't be afraid to say so in a comment! 


End file.
